Back to Portland
by Emi-Chan1
Summary: Four years into the future, Miranda travels back to Portland (hence the title 'Back to Portland). Chapters 8 and 9 are up!
1. Open Road

  
  
Okay people . . . As the summary said, this is a look into the future. It's basically from Miranda's perspective (this particular chapter is even Miranda's point of view). I don't want to give anything away, so I'll just stop babbling now. Enjoy :)  
  
  
I would have taken an airplane, but that's not nearly as fun. You don't get a chance to *really* look at the scenery. You don't get the freedom of the wind whipping past as you go on your way.  
  
Some people would call me crazy for going all the way to Portland on a motorcycle, but I like it this way. It gives me more time to think, and I really need time to think for this trip. Besides, I don't think the passengers on an airplane would appreciate my music.  
  
I've got it all set up here. I have the kind of earphones that go right into your ear so they can fit inside my helmet, and my CD is playing in my portable CD player which, thankfully, has very good skip protection. I also have a small trailer (just large enough to hold my suitcase) connected to the back of my motorcycle, just rolling right along with everything else. I find this set up works well on road trips.  
  
It's been such a long time since I've been to Portland, the place I called home for four years. There's nothing wrong with Texas, but after a while, you kinda get tired of seeing sun, sun, and guess what? You got it -- more sun! I don't think I've seen a single rain drop in six months!  
  
I'm not quite sure why, but one morning, I woke up and I decided to take a few weeks off of work, pack up a some clothes and other necessities, and take a road trip. I guess I just needed a break from designing space junk.  
  
Or maybe I just wanted to see Declan again.  
  
Which brings me to the reason I left Portland to begin with. It could be reasonably said that I wanted a career opportunity, because I definitely had an opportunity, but there was another reason, no matter how hard it is for me to admit it.   
  
When Declan and Peggy got together, I guess you can say it kinda freaked me out. I mean, I know how stupid I was being. How could I have expected anything to happen? I was his assistant for goodness sakes! Still, it was hard for me to accept their new relationship, so when I got this job offer from NASA I took advantage of it right away.  
  
That was almost three years ago. Now, I like to think that I've gotten over it. I like to think of Declan as a friend.  
  
I also like to think of Peggy as a friend, even though I didn't know her as well. Sometimes I catch myself trying to blame her, but I know it's not her fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Some things just happen.  
  
Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if it had been the other way around. My guess is that Peggy wouldn't be immature enough to run away, like I did. That's Peggy for you. Mature, sophisticated . . . no wonder Declan chose her over me.  
  
Since I moved to Texas, I've almost reverted back to my original extreme introvertedness. There are just so many strangers there. I haven't really made any new friends. I haven't really been able to call it home, like I had with Portland.  
  
So I guess you could say that I'm going back home, even if it is only for a few days. Wherever I'm going, it's nice to be on the open road.  
  
  
Gasp!!!!! Is there actually a Declan/Miranda fic coming out of Emi-Chan's head? Well . . . not really. As you'll see later in the story, this is pretty much a Declan/Peggy fic. It's basically about Miranda's reaction to Declan and Peggy's relationship. As always, I *love* responses, so please send them to me. Thanks :) 


	2. Rest Stop

Miranda hadn't realized how long she had been on the road until she noticed the sun sinking low in the horizon. It was then that she realized just how hungry and tired she was, and just how much she needed to go to the bathroom.  
  
She spotted a sign for a rest stop . . . only one more mile.  
  
About a minute later, she pulled into a very small rest stop. It was the kind that only had a bathroom, a vending machine, and a few picnic tables.  
  
After going to the bathroom (and feeling much better afterward), she washed her hands and went out the door to get a snack. She was surprised to see someone there, stocking the machine. He looked about her age, maybe just a little older.  
  
He looked up at her and said, "Hi,"  
  
"Hello," Miranda said.  
  
"It's nice to see someone here," he said, "I thought no one ever stopped at a little place like this."  
  
"I was getting tired and I needed a break," Miranda explained.  
  
"Oh," he said, "so where are you going?"  
  
"Portland," she said simply.  
  
"Portland, Oregon?" he asked.  
  
Miranda nodded.  
  
"That's a long way to go on a motorcycle," he pointed out, as if she didn't know already.  
  
"I know," she said.  
  
He smiled. He had a nice smile.  
  
"So where exactly am I?" Miranda asked.  
  
He pointed to a map on the wall. It was a map of Colorado. She saw a "you are here" arrow pointing just to the left of a little city called Gateway on the Dolores River. It was almost on the border of Colorado and Utah.  
  
"You want a snack?" he asked.  
  
"I could pay for it . . . " she said, a little unsure.  
  
"That's okay," he said, "it's on the house. You just have to tell me what you want."  
  
"Got any barbecue potato chips?" she asked.  
  
"Sure do," he said as he pulled out a bag and tossed it to her.  
  
She caught the bag and opened it, popping a chip into her mouth.  
  
"So where are you from?" he asked.  
  
"I'm originally from California, but I recently moved to Texas from Oregon." she said. For some reason, she felt comfortable talking to this guy, even though she didn't know him.  
  
"Oh, really?" he said, interested, "So you're going back to visit friends?"  
  
"Yeah," she answered.  
  
"They must be good friends," he commented.  
  
Miranda nodded, then looking out the window, she said, "I should get going. I want to find a decent hotel before it gets too dark." With that, she turned and started to leave.  
  
"Wait," he said.  
  
Miranda stopped and turned back around.  
  
"I still don't know your name,"  
  
"It's Miranda," she said.  
  
"I'm Jackson," he introduced himself.  
  
"Bye, Jackson," she said as she opened the door and went outside.  
  
"Good-bye, Miranda," Jackson said, even though she had already left. He watched through the window as she drove away on her motorcycle and wondered if he would ever see her again.  
  
  
Yes, I know what you're all thinking. AWWWWWWWWWWW! :) I just decided that I wanted to get someone into the story who was interested in Miranda, because, as you'll see later, this is pretty much a Declan/Peggy fic. Of course, what else would you expect from me?  
  
Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think! 


	3. Just Like Old Times

Declan was in his office, and, as usual, he wasn't doing anything school-related. This hadn't changed at all. Instead, he held a jewelry box in his hand that contained an opal ring. There was only one question on his mind. Would she say yes?  
  
At the sound of a knock on his door, Declan quickly closed the jewelry box and put it in his pocket. He looked up, expecting to see a student, or maybe Peggy. What he saw surprised him. Miranda was there.  
  
Declan excitedly motioned for her to come in, and she did so.  
  
"Hi, Miranda!" Declan said, getting up from his desk and giving his friend a hug.  
  
"Hi," Miranda replied.  
  
"Wow, this is a surprise," he said, half to himself, "It's so great to see you."  
  
Miranda smiled.  
  
"So how are you doing?" he asked, "How's Texas?"  
  
"Fine," Miranda answered to both questions.  
  
"How'd you get here?" he continued.  
  
"Motorcycle," she said simply.  
  
"All the way from Texas?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she answered.  
  
"How come you never told me you were coming?" Declan asked yet another question.  
  
"How come you won't stop asking me questions?" Miranda answered with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Sorry . . . " he apologized giving her a little puppy dog look.  
  
Miranda smiled again, "It's okay," she said.  
  
"So you wouldn't have brought Gabriel, would you?" Declan was already asking questions again.  
  
"No, I left him with a neighbor," Miranda answered, trying to imagine what it would have been like with a dog with her on her motorcycle.  
  
"How's he doing?" Declan asked.  
  
"Fine," Miranda said.  
  
"I haven't seen him since he was a puppy," Declan remembered giving the little dog to Miranda. The memory made him smile.  
  
"Well," Miranda said, "he's a lot bigger now."  
  
"I bet he is . . . " Declan trailed off, then got an idea, "Hey, I'm having dinner with Peggy tonight if you would want to come."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want to . . . " she trailed of. She had thought of finishing with 'be a third wheel' but she decided that would be too un-Miranda-like.  
  
"Come on, Miranda," Declan pleaded, "we're working on an investigation. It will be just like old times."  
  
"All right," Miranda said, knowing that if she hadn't conceded, he would have argued her into it eventually.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Peggy was already there when they came. She was looking out the window, so she hadn't seen them.  
  
Declan tiptoed behind her and suddenly wrapped his arms about her waist. She jumped in surprise, but when she looked over her shoulder, she saw that it was only Declan.  
  
It was little things like this that had made Miranda want to move in the first place. These little things that reminded her that Declan and Peggy *were* together, as if she didn't remind herself enough.  
  
"Miranda!" Peggy exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in such a long time!"  
  
"Yeah, it's been a while," Miranda said as she swallowed her jealousy and forced a smile.  
  
Peggy looked at her watch and said, "I reserved a place for us, so they should be calling us in a few minutes . . . "  
  
"Fowler . . . party of three," the waiter called.  
  
" . . . or less." Peggy corrected herself.  
  
"Let's go," Declan suggested.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"And he survived?" Miranda asked, right before taking a huge bite of her sandwich. She hadn't had any decent food for two days.  
  
"Yep," Declan replied through a mouthful of lasagna as he handed Miranda a newspaper.  
  
"'Twenty-eight year old Fred Janson miraculously survived being literally skewed by a tree branch.'" Miranda read.  
  
"Listen to this," Declan said as he took the paper back, "'"I remember feeling my heart pounding against the wood," Janson said about his accident, "I was sure that I was about to die."' Can you believe that?"  
  
"It's physically possible, but highly improbable," Miranda said in her usual technobabble.  
  
"The tree branch missed his heart by this much." Declan said showing just how much with his thumb and forefinger, "You gotta admit, that's pretty amazing."  
  
"Yeah," Peggy said, "but it's pretty obvious that there isn't a miracle involved. It just happened to miss his heart."  
  
"I don't know," Declan said, "see I've got this theory,"  
  
Both Peggy and Miranda groaned.  
  
"No, listen to me." Declan had a slightly hurt look on his face, which faded away once he got into explaining his theory, "I think that there was something that was keeping it away from his heart."  
  
"Like an angel?" Peggy asked.  
  
"Maybe," was Declan's answer.  
  
"So I guess you're going to go investigate this, aren't you?" Peggy asked.  
  
"C'mon, Peg, it's what I do." Declan said through another mouthful of lasagna.  
  
Miranda smiled. Declan hadn't changed at all.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Miranda was lying down in her hotel room bed, listening to the thunder. It had been such a long time since she had heard a thunderstorm, and she was thoroughly enjoying it.  
  
The rain was pitter-pattering on the window, the lightning would sparatically burst, causing a moment of blinding light, followed immediately by the roaring thunder.  
  
After about a half hour of this, the thunder died down, the lightning stopped flashing, and the rain's pitter-patter became more and more gentle. Miranda decided that it was time to go to sleep. She had a long day ahead of her.  
  
  
That's the end of part three :) Oh, and by the way, the investigation was *actually* something I saw on the news one time. I thought it was so amazing that I decided that I'd put it in a fic sometime, so I did :) 


	4. 

"So what do you plan on doing?" Miranda asked Declan. They were eating breakfast at the hotel resturant.  
  
Declan was quiet. It looked like he was daydreaming or something.  
  
"Declan ... " Miranda said, waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
Declan snapped to attention, "What?" he asked.  
  
"What do you plan on doing?" she repeated herself.  
  
Declan gave a confused look.  
  
"The investigation ... " Miranda said, annoyed, "you know ... the tree branch."  
  
"Oh yeah," Declan suddenly remembered.  
  
"So what do you plan on doing?" she asked yet again.  
  
"I think I'll try checking out the branch itself," he said.  
  
"Are you sure it would be there?" Miranda inquired.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be there?" Declan was getting confused.  
  
"Oh ... maybe because it's just a piece of wood," Miranda said half matter-of-factly and half sarcastically, the way only Miranda could say it.  
  
"Well, maybe it has ... sentimental value," Declan argued.  
  
"Yeah," Miranda continued in her sarcastic manner, "and I'm sure he's going to keep it on top of his fireplace and tell all of his dinner guests that this was the branch that almost killed him."  
  
"Hey, you never know," Declan said, "besides, I also need to ask him some questions, you know, to see if he remembers anything. You wanna come?"  
  
"I was going to visit some friends today," Miranda said, hoping that Declan wouldn't try to persuade her into coming.  
  
Thankfully, he didn't. He was a little dissapointed, but he understood. "Okay," he said, "I guess I'll se you later, then."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Miranda let herself plop down on a park bench. It had been quite a day. After breakfast at the hotel resturant, she had put on her leather jacket and helmet and went about the task of re-acquainting herself to Portland.  
  
First, she visited a few people she knew from college.  
  
When Kyra saw Miranda, she ran right up to her and gave her a huge hug, dispite her leather jacket. After much convincing, Miranda finally agreed to suffer through a vegan lunch so they could catch up.  
  
After stopping at a fast food resturant for a burger to get the taste of tofu out of her mouth, she went to visit Scott. They had a long scientific discussion, which was nice because, even though she worked at NASA, she came in contact with a few too many dim-wits. She was getting tired of watering down her vocabulary.  
  
She then dropped her motorcycle off at the hotel and spent the rest of the day wandering around the city she hadn't seen in three years. It was a good experience, but a tiring one, and she was about ready to go back to the hotel and call it a night.  
  
"Declan, I know you. I can tell when something is on your mind, so just tell me what it is." Miranda heard Peggy's familiar voice. A sudden, irrational fear gripped her. She felt the need to hide, so she ran for cover behind the nearest tree.  
  
They came into sight now, walking down the pathway, holding hands.  
  
Declan took a deep breath. "Well, actually, there *was* something that I wanted to tell you ... er ... ask you ... "  
  
"What?" Peggy asked, her face showing a little annoyance.  
  
The look on Peggy's face changed to one of surprise as Declan went down on one knee, pulling a jewelery box out of his pocket. "Peggy, will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
Peggy's surprise faded and was replaced by a smile. A hardly audible, yet still confident "Yes," could be heard.  
  
Miranda suddenly felt terrible for hiding behind the tree. She backed away as quietly as she could, so they wouldn't hear her.  
  
Once she felt she was out of earshot, she started to run. As she ran, tears began to collect in her eyes. She wiped them away, telling herself how stupid she was for crying.  
  
"No," she mumbled as she ran, "I can't be crying. This is so stupid. Declan is a friend. He's just a friend. I can't be crying. I can't."  
  
Even as she said these words, tears were escaping from her eyes, she couldn't even control them anymore. They flowed freely.  
  
She finally cane to the hotel. By this time she had made a decision. She was going to leave in the morning.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Miranda walked through the Anthropology building. She went down all of the familiar corridors until she came to Declan's office. Of course, she knew he wouldn't be there. She was just there to leave a note. She didn't want to leave without giving some explaination, even though the words on the note weren't entirely true.  
  
She taped the note to the door. By the time he read this, she would already be gone, or at least she hoped so.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Declan whistled as he walked toward his office. He was in a particularly good mood today. He had even gotten to work early today, which was very unusual for him.  
  
He stopped at his office door at the sight of a note taped to it. He took it off of his door and opened it.  
  
  
Declan,  
  
I'm just writing this to tell you that I'm going back to Texas. I know I've only been here for a few days, but I can't stay here. I'm sorry.  
  
Miranda  
  
  
Declan stared at the note in confusion, then, absently dropping the note on the ground, he started to quickly walk outside the way he came.  
  
Maybe there was still time.  
  
  
::grins mischieviously as everyone holds their breath, waiting for the next part:: It's fun to tease you :) Yes, I know. I'm cruel, but in a good way, right? Don't worry. The ideas for this fic are coming in a steady flow, so I should have the next part done within a few days :) 


	5. A Toast to Friendship

Okay, so here's the *real* resolution to the cliffhanger ...  
  
  
"Miranda!" she heard Declan's voice calling as she was about to leave. She wanted to ignore him and go straight to the road, where she could think, but she stopped herself, and let him find her.  
  
"Miranda," Declan said as he came in sight through the thick morning fog.  
  
Miranda looked up at him.  
  
"Please don't leave," he said. She could see the sincerity in his face, and hear it in his words, but she couldn't stay.  
  
"I have to go," she replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Such a simple question should be easy to answer, but it was hard for Miranda. She couldn't just come out and say it. She kept silent.  
  
"Miranda . . . " Declan trailed off for a second, "You can talk to me. I'm your friend. Just please tell me what's going on."  
  
"Last night I was in the park . . . " She could tell that Declan already knew what she was saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just . . . "  
  
"It's okay, Miranda," Declan said comfortingly, even though he wasn't helping very much.  
  
She continued, "I just know that if I stay, I'll get in the way. I just know it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Declan asked, "Why would you get in the way?"  
  
"Because I . . . " she caught herself. She couldn't tell him. She didn't want to get in the way of his relationship with Peggy, and if she told him her feelings . . .  
  
"What?" Declan asked.  
  
"Never mind," Miranda mumbled.  
  
"What?" Declan asked again.  
  
"Declan . . . " she said, giving him a pained look.  
  
There was a silence for a moment.  
  
"Look, Miranda," Declan finally said, "Peggy and I are throwing a dinner party tonight. We'd really like you to come."  
  
Miranda was silent once again.  
  
"Just one more day," he pleaded.  
  
"I don't know . . . "  
  
"Please?" He asked. He had once again put on his unbearably adorable puppy-dog face.  
  
Miranda let out a sigh. "Okay,"  
  
Declan smiled. "Do you want help with your stuff?" he asked, nodding to the suitcase that were stored in the little trailer behind her motorcycle.  
  
"Sure," Miranda smiled weakly. She still wanted to leave, but she would stay for one more day, just because he asked her to.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Miranda got out of the cab that had taken her to Peggy's house and paid the driver. She had decided that she wouldn't ride her motorcycle in a dress, which she had packed in her suitcase just in case. She walked up the steps to the door and rang the doorbell.  
  
After a few seconds, Peggy answered the door. "Miranda," she said, "I'm so glad you could make it."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Miranda said as she stepped inside the house.  
  
As it turned out, she had arrived just in time for dinner to start. There were five of them there: Declan, Peggy, Declan's mother, Peggy's mother, and, of course, Miranda. They were all dressed elegantly. Even Declan had a tuxedo on, even though it was just a little wrinkled.  
  
"I guess you're all wondering why we invited you here," Declan said, throwing a sly wink in Miranda's direction. Miranda couldn't help but smile. Both of the mothers exchanged confused looks.  
  
"We have an announcement to make," Peggy continued in Declan's place, a glow of excitement rising in her face, "Declan and I are engaged."  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful, sweetie!" Declan's mother exclaimed as she rose from her seat and gave her son a big hug.  
  
"Ma . . . " Declan said, a little embarrassed.  
  
All the while, Miranda was trying to put on a convincing 'surprised act,' but failing miserably because she couldn't help showing a broad grin.  
  
Peggy's mother sat in her seat, wiping a tear of joy from the corner of her eye. After the excitement had passed, she said quietly, "I'm so glad that you found someone you're happy with,"  
  
Miranda wasn't usually the person who would propose a toast, but she felt compelled to do so at this moment.  
  
"I'd like to propose a toast," she said as she stood up in front of the other four people, holding her wine glass.  
  
Everyone waited expectantly.  
  
"To my two best friends, and their new life together."  
  
Wine glasses clinked and everyone drank.  
  
As Miranda sat back down in her seat, she realized something. Seeing Declan and Peggy together didn't give her that ache inside that had grown so familiar. Instead, she felt truly happy for them. It had taken her a long time, but she had finally learned to accept it.  
  
  
I could probably leave it at that couldn't I? But what about Jackson? No, I'm not finished with him yet :) You'll see :) 


	6. Gabriel

Okay, so I'm kinda wondering if I can cram the rest of the story into three chapters, so I'm thinking that I might even add a part 9. This is, by far, the longest fic I've written (even if I don't add the extra chapter ...). It's really amazing how far a great idea can take you :) So I hope you enjoy part six :)  
  
  
Jackson sat outside the door of the rest stop, doing homework and keeping his eye on the road. He had been doing this for a few hours every night for the past week. Was he obsessed? Maybe, but he had to see her again.  
  
But what if he didn't? It was quite possible that she wouldn't come to this rest stop again, especially considering the fact that this place looked exactly like every other rest stop that lined the road. Of course, he just couldn't pass up the chance.  
  
His head snapped up at the sound of a motorcycle going by, but it wasn't her.  
  
He sighed. Might as well call it a night and try again tomorrow. He gathered up his books and started to walk toward his car, but was startled by a whimper coming from behind him.  
  
When he turned around, he saw a medium-sized, brown dog. With his head cocked to the side and his dark brown eyes looking up pleadingly, the little guy was just too much.  
  
Jackson put down his books and took a look at the dog's ID tags. The first one he saw was an ornamental one that said, "Scientist's Best Friend." The next one had his name, Gabriel.  
  
"Hey, Gabriel," Jackson said as he petted the dog, "you wanna stay at my place until we find out who your owner is?"  
  
Gabriel wagged his tail and let out an excited bark.  
  
Jackson laughed, "Okay, then, let's go."  
  
He picked up his books again and opened his car so Gabriel could jump in. Then he got himself in the car and drove back toward Gateway, Colorado.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Jackson had the phone number copied from Gabriel's ID tag. He figured the owner would want to get their dog back as quickly as possible.  
  
He punched in the number and waited.  
  
Ring . . . ring . . . ring . . . "Hello, this is Miranda Fiegelsteen's apartment. Sorry you missed me. I'm in Oregon and I should be back in a couple of days." Beeeep.  
  
Jackson put the phone on the receiver and turned toward Gabriel who had stretched himself out on the couch and was now fast asleep. He stood there for a minute in surprise, still digesting the information he had been given.  
  
"You're a pretty lucky dog, aren't you?" he said to the sleeping dog. He then went up to bed.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Jackson was once again out at the rest stop. This time, he was accompanied by Gabriel. He was basically just letting the dog run around the area while he scanned the horizon repeatedly, hoping for some sign of Miranda.  
  
Then he realized that it would probably be a good idea for him to get to his homework. He opened his Anatomy book and began working on the terms. He had a vocab quiz the next day and he didn't want to mess up.  
  
Meanwhile, Gabriel was out by the picnic table, chasing squirrels and just being a dog. After a little while, he decided to pick a sunny spot and rest for a little while. But once he settled himself, he heard something familiar and started running toward it and barking.  
  
It was a motorcycle coming up the ramp with a little trailer at the end.  
  
  
Now isn't that a coincidence? ::hehehe:: I love writing this stuff :) It's so much fun :) Well, anywho, I should have part 7 out in a matter of days because I'm still getting a lot of ideas :) 


	7. Revisiting the Rest Stop

Miranda turned off the motor and pulled off her helmet. She was startled to see a mahogany-colored dog with scraggly fur and pointed ears barking and wagging his tail at the sight of her.  
  
"Gabriel?" she asked, getting off her motorcycle and giving the dog a scratch behind the ears, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I found him here." Jackson's voice surprised Miranda. She hadn't seen him.  
  
"Hi," Miranda said, turning toward Jackson.  
  
Jackson smiled, "Hi, Miranda,"  
  
There was a silence for a moment.  
  
"So how was Portland?" Jackson asked.  
  
"Rainy," Miranda said simply and truthfully, "but it went well."  
  
"That's good," Jackson said.  
  
Another silence.  
  
"You want to get something to eat?" he offered.  
  
"Sure," Miranda said. They headed into the building with Gabriel tagging along behind them.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"So why did you go to Portland?" Jackson asked.  
  
"I told you already. I went to visit friends." Miranda answered.  
  
"I know." Jackson said, "What's the real reason?"  
  
Miranda shifted uncomfortably. "Well ..." she said, "It's kind of a long story."  
  
"Really?" Jackson asked, even more interested, "I'm all ears."  
  
There was a long silence, then Miranda figured that she might as well tell the story, because it certainly didn't look like Jackson would back down any time soon. "I guess it all started seven years ago, when I first met Declan."  
  
"Declan?" Jackson asked.  
  
"Yeah." Miranda answered, "He's an Anthropology professor at Northern Oregon University. I was his assistant." From there, she proceeded to tell him about everything. She talked about Peggy and about going to Alaska and bungee jumping off of the Miranda River Gorge. She talked about almost dying from a virus and being saved by the healing cloth against her wishes. She talked about finding out that Declan was dating Peggy. That had been quite the embarrassing experience. Then she talked about moving to Texas and working there for three years.  
  
"... and that's basically the whole story." she finished. She was amazed at herself. She had never planned on telling 'the whole story' to anyone, let alone someone she barely knew. Her eyes drifted off toward the window and she realized that it was completely dark outside. "I was going to find a hotel before it got dark ..." she mumbled.  
  
"There's a pretty good hotel in Gateway," Jackson offered, "I could drive you there."  
  
"What about my motorcycle?" Miranda asked.  
  
"It'll be fine." Jackson said, "No one ever comes here, anyway."  
  
"Okay," Miranda agreed.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Jackson forced his eyes onto the road as he drove down the highway, but he still stole little split-second glances at Miranda every once in a while. She was sleeping, and he didn't blame her. He'd be tired, too, if he had spent the whole day riding on a motorcycle.  
  
He turned on his blinker and made his way toward the Gateway exit. At the end of the ramp there was a stoplight. It changed from green to yellow, and then to red. Jackson brought his car to a stop in front of the intersection, then turned his attention toward Miranda.  
  
The moonlight came through the window and illuminated her dark hair and her face had a beautiful look of tranquility on it. He felt compelled to reach out and touch it, but then he heard a honk from behind him. The light was green.  
  
In a few minutes' time, he made his way to the hotel. He gently nudged Miranda to wake her up. Her eyes opened and he noticed for the first time how deep blue they were.  
  
"We're here," he managed to say.  
  
"Oh," Miranda said drowsily as she picked up her bag of clothes and other necessities and opened the door.  
  
On an impulse, Jackson reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned to face him, but he didn't say anything. Miranda was confused for a moment. Then Jackson began to lean toward her, which was when Miranda realized that he was about to kiss her.  
  
Miranda once again surprised herself by not backing away and making some kind of excuse, like she usually would have. Instead, she leaned closer and after what seemed like an eternity, their lips finally met in a kiss.  
  
It wasn't quite what you'd call passionate, but more gentle ... almost friendly.  
  
Afterward, there was an awkward silence as Miranda felt her face go a deep red.  
  
Jackson smiled shyly, "I guess I'll see you in the morning," he said.  
  
Unable to say anything, Miranda nodded and exited the car. She heard his engine start as he pulled out from the curb and drove away. She took a deep breath and walked up the steps to the hotel.  
  
  
Okay ... everyone in unison ... AWWWWW! Two more parts to this story and I'm done, but I'm not quite sure if that's a good thing. I've just been having soooo much fun writing it. Oh well, I can come up with another one. 


	8. No Place Like Home

Finally! I got part 8 here! Isn't it about time? Well ... anyways ... after this, there's only going to be one more part, which is really too bad because I've really enjoyed writing this.  
  
  
I've got myself all setup on my motorcycle again. Gabriel's tied in the trailer. It's a good thing that I have the kind without the cover on top ... and that I haven't met any police officers yet because I'm pretty sure this is illegal.  
  
So here I am ... on my motorcycle, doing what I always do whenever I have this much time on my hands ... think.  
  
Romance was the last thing I was expecting when I left Portland, but then again, the last thing I expect is always what seems to happen to me. That's not such a bad thing, is it?  
  
Jackson and I had a big talk this morning, and we finally came to a conclusion. We're going to try out the long distance thing. You know, it's kinda funny ... I think I'm actually kind of excited. Me. Miranda. This is weird.  
  
Well, this trip has definitely changed me. I got over Declan. Declan is now engaged. I moved on and now I have a new boyfriend. Of all the things that I had expected to happen to me in Portland ... but I've already been over this. I guess I'm still not quite over the shock of what happened.  
  
Now that I think of it, Jackson is actually quite a bit like Declan. I mean, he's younger, he doesn't have glasses, and he's got a different haircut, but ... he's got the same kind of personality. Why am I always attracted to guys who are happy, cute, and boyishly charming? I'm so totally the opposite. I guess the saying, "opposites attract" really is true.  
  
So I'm back on the road ... going home. Funny. After three years, it *still* doesn't seem like home. Sometimes I wonder ... do I really belong there? Is this really where I want to live? If I've been miserable there for the past three years ... what makes me think it will get better? I mean, it's not like I'd be in financial peril if I decided to quit my job and move back to Portland. What's keeping me in Texas?  
  
The answer? Nothing. Nothing's keeping me there. I have no reason to stay there. I could argue that I have this great job ... and I really do like my job, but what good is a good job if I don't have friends?  
  
Wow. This trip has *really* changed me. Now I'm actually considering moving back to Portland? But why not? When I was there, I felt so much happier than I do now, with the prospect of going back to work.  
  
Kinda makes me wish I had Dorothy's ruby slippers so I could say "There's no place like home" and click my heels and I'd be back in Kansas ... errr Oregon. Goodness. That's a whole new level of cheesiness for me.  
  
So I guess I'll pack up my things and go back to Portland ... again. This time, for good.  
  
  
Yay! Aren't y'all so happy now? Miranda's coming home! Maybe I'll have to write another fic about that :) 


	9. In Texas

Okay, this is the last chapter, but I'm working on an epilogue. It'll hopefully be up soon!  
  
  
"Up, Gabriel," Miranda ecnouraged her dog, "UP!"  
  
Gabriel went up on his hind legs almost immediately, his black eyes fixed on the treat in Miranda's hand.  
  
"Good boy!" Miranda said, tossing the treat into the air. It landed on the ground where Gabriel gobbled it up.  
  
She took a look at her answering machine. It had one message. She pushed the 'message' button and the machine emitted a loud beep followed by a familiar voice.  
  
"Hi, Miranda, it's Jackson. I just thought I'd call to see if you were home yet ... I guess not. Well, anyway ... ummm ... call me when you get home, okay? Bye."  
  
Miranda picked up the phone to dial the number she now had memorized, but at the last moment, she decided to check her mail first.  
  
The contents in her mailbox seemed to be the same as usual when she first pulled it all out. She sat down on the couch and sifted through it ... not that there was much to sift through. There were a few bills from various companies ... including her long distance phone company, whose bill had just gone up considerably due to her recent calls to Gateway, Colorado.  
  
Then she spotted an envelope that was smaller than the others. She picked it up and read the return address. It was from Declan. At first, she thought that maybe it was the wedding invitation, but then she decided that the contents of the envelope felt too thin to be cardboard.  
  
Miranda opened the envelope and unfolded the letter inside. The handwriting was unmistakeable.  
  
Miranda,  
Hi! How are you doing? I'm doing fine ... a bit busy ... but very happy.  
Well, anyway, on to the point of this letter. Peggy and I have decided to make you the maid of honor at our wedding ... if you don't mind, that is. We're planning on having the wedding sometime next year.  
Hope to hear back from you soon!  
Declan  
  
Miranda smiled as she folded up the letter and put it back in its envelope. There was really only one thing she was worried about: she was going to wear a dress that Peggy picked out.  
  
Putting the tought out of her mind, she decided to pick up the phone and dial the number that had grown familiar over the past month.  
  
"Hello?" came the voice on the other end of the phone line.  
  
"Hey." Miranda said simply. She didn't even need to say who she was anymore. She knew that he already knew.  
  
"Hey, Miranda." Jackson said, his voice sounding noticably happier, "How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine." Miranda said, "I got a letter from Declan. I'm going to be the maid of honor at his wedding."  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"You sound surprised." Miranda tried to sound reprimanding, but couldn't hide a tone of amusement in her voice.  
  
"Sorry." Jackson said sheepishly.  
  
Miranda laughed. "It's okay." she said, "I was wondering if maybe you'd want to come with me. I could drop by on my way there."  
  
"Sure. When is it?" Jackson asked excitedly.  
  
"In about a year." Miranda said as a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Oh." he said, sounding a little discouraged. "Well I have to go. I'll call you later?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty much home all day." Miranda answered.  
  
"Great. I'll see you later." Jackson said.  
  
Miranda smiled, "Bye."  
  
Miranda hung the phone on the reciever and sat back in her couch. She still hadn't told anyone that she was moving back to Portland. She had decided on making an announcement at the wedding.  
  
  
Okay! That's it for now! Look for the epilogue, it should be coming up soon! 


End file.
